Pet owners across the world do many things to care for their pets. For instance, many pet owners buy toys for their pets. These toys can take a variety of different forms, sizes, shapes and colors. Some toys are designed for specific animals, such as dogs or cats. Toys for dogs are usually made to be chewable, and are designed to be tough enough to withstand dogs' large bite forces. These chewable dog toys may be made of rubber, plastic, rope, or other material that dogs can repeatedly chew.